SEPAKBOLA
by monggu kai
Summary: Aku memang bukan namjachingu Jongin. Tapi aku sungguh menyukai dan mencintainya. Jongin saja yang tidak pernah peka atas semua perasaan dan perhatianku padanya. #HUNKAI...#HUNKAI...


**SEPAKBOLA**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

.

**ENJOY**

Sebelum nya aku tidak pernah peduli dan tertarik dengan namanya olahraga. Apalagi olahraga bernama sepakbola. Aku cuek saja saat manager hyung bilang Park Jisung akan memberi latihan sepakbola gratis bagi para idol sewaktu hari libur Chuseok. Lebih malas lagi saat diajak latihan bareng Minho, Xiumin, dan Luhan hyung dalam rangka latihan futsal di dekat dorm EXO tiap minggu pagi saat kami tidak memiliki jadwal. Oh tidak! itu semua terlihat melelahkan….

Aku juga tidak mempedulikan teriakan Jongin dan Luhan Hyung tiap malam minggu saat mereka begadang menonton bola bersama. Aku juga tak antusias saat Jongin terus menerus memuji dan menceritakan aksi Fernando Torres di Timnas Spanyol, ataupun saat Eden Hazard mencetak hattrick ke gawang Liverpool saat member EXO berkumpul. Aku lelah melihat bagaimana Luhan hyung dan Jongin berdebat hebat tentang siapa tim paling hebat di Liga Inggris. Jongin itu fans Chelsea sedangkan Luhan hyung fans Manchester United. Tak jarang perdebatan mereka mengakibatkan pergulatan aneh mereka di karpet dorm kami.

Aneh sekali kan? tim di Inggris itu yang bertanding, kenapa 2 visual kami itu yang berkelahi?

Sudah ku bilang, sepakbola itu melelahkan.

Aku tidak suka merasa lelah dan berkeringat. Melihat pemain-pemain bola itu aku merasa mereka benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana tidak ? ada 22 pemain bola dalam satu lapangan luas, dan mereka terlihat seperti orang-orang dungu yang terus berlari-lari tidak jelas hanya untuk memperebutkan satu bola. Hei..…..mereka kan bisa membeli bola sendiri sendiri dan memainkannya dirumah, kenapa mesti selalu berebut bola di lapangan dan memalukan sekali sampai-sampai ditonton banyak orang di lapangan dan di siarkan di saluran TV ke seluruh dunia?.

Olahraga itu kekanakan dan membosankan kan?

Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan sepakbola.

_HUNKAI_

Tapi ketidak pedulianku harus ku hentikan saat mendengar Jongin berkata

"Luhan hyung, kau tadi keren sekali sewaktu mencetak gol. Kau benar-benar tampan hyung…..aku bangga padamu"

"Minho hyung..kau memang yang paling keren di Shinee. Aku melihat aksi mu mendribbling bola di variety show kemarin"

"Suho hyung…aku akan menginap di dorm Shinee nanti malam. Aku ingin nonton bola bareng Taemin dan Minho hyung disana"

"Sehun ah, kau tau….tadi Xiumin hyung mengajariku teknik menggocek bola andalan Messi di lapangan belakang. Dia sungguh hebat! Xiumin hyung Jjang !"

Uggh…telinga ku sakit dan hatiku panas mendengar itu semua. Aku tidak suka mendengar Jongin memuji namja-namja lain. Aku benar-benar cemburu. Aku memang bukan namjachingu Jongin. Tapi aku sungguh menyukai dan mencintainya. Jongin saja yang tidak pernah peka atas semua perasaan dan perhatianku padanya. Ia orang yang terlalu cuek….

Aku tidak pernah mengerti Jongin yang sangat menyukai sepakbola. Kenapa dia bisa suka sepakbola?. Kapan ia menghafal nama-nama pemain-pemain bola Nasional dan Internasional yang banyak itu?

Darimana ia tau kalau pemain Chelsea akan ada yang datang berkunjung ke Asia?

Kenapa ia yang jadi cemas sendiri saat Juan Mata akan diputus kontraknya dari club Chelsea itu ? memangnya Juan Mata itu ayahnya?.

Kepala ku semakin sakit memikirkan pikiran Jongin yang tidak bisa ku mengerti. Aku sungguh mengenal Jongin sejak lama. Aku memahami apa kesukaannya dan apa hobi-hobinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti Jongin jika sudah berkaitan dengan sepakbola. Aku kesal dengan fakta itu.

_HUNKAI_

Pernah dalam sebuah wawancara EXO baru-baru ini, kami ditanya apa impian kami di masa depan. Jawaban Jongin benar-benar membuatku kaget sekaligus makin frustasi. Ia bilang ia ingin tinggal di London dan bisa berkunjung ke Stamford Bridge tiap akhir pekan untuk menyaksikan Chelsea bertanding bersama pasangannya. Ia bilang itu akan romantis…

Apa aku begitu jauh dari kriteria pasangannya? aku kan tidak suka menonton bola?

Saat ini saja ku lihat ia menggenggam erat tangan Luhan hyung sambil merengek ingin menangis. Heeeh…..aku mengernyit tak suka melihatnya.

Jongin melarang Luhan hyung yang akan pulang ke Cina, karena nanti malam ia sedih tidak ada teman nonton pertandingan Chelsea vs Manchester United katanya. Ku lihat Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jongin lembut dan memberi pengertian Jongin kalau dia harus tetap pulang menjumpai orang tuanya. Aku heran, kenapa member EXO hobi sekali mengelus rambut Jongin sih? aku yang magnae saja jarang diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku terbakar api cemburu sekarang.

Jongin hanya pasrah menerima keputusan Luhan hyung yang akan tetap pulang ke Cina sepertinya.

"Sehunnie pasti mau menemanimu nanti malam Kai" jawab Luhan Hyung sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Ku Lihat Jongin menghela napas tak antusias.

_HUNKAI_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.40 malam. Saat ini kami sudah bersiap-siap pergi tidur. Tapi Jongin tetap duduk diam di depan TV. Kyungsoo hyung menegurnya agar cepat tidur karena sudah malam. Tapi Jongin bilang dia akan tetap menonton, karena jam 12 nanti tim kesayangannya akan bertanding. Kalau fans tau apa penyebab Jongin sering terlihat mengantuk saat EXO akan melakukan syuting, salah satu penyebabnya adalah ia sering menonton bola. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan pertandingan Tim Chelsea itu.

Apa bagusnya tim itu sampai Jongin rela menyempatkan waktunya yang sibuk karena jadwal EXO yang padat hanya untuk melihat tim yang namanya saja seperti wanita itu?

Sigh…..aku tak habis pikir.

Kini hanya aku dan Jongin yang masih berada di ruang tengah dorm kami. Jongin bertanya padaku kenapa aku masih disana. Aku bilang pada Jongin kalau aku belum mengantuk.

Kini ku lihat Jongin berseru senang, pertandingan akan segera dimulai katanya. Ia tersenyum antusias padaku.

Senyumnya membuatku terpana. Inilah Jongin yang ku suka. Saat ia tersenyum ia benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Image Kai si_ manly _itu kabur entah kemana. Sosok didepanku ini adalah Jongin yang cute dan menggemaskan. Aku bahkan sampai rela terdiam disampingnya sampai babak pertama pertandingan itu selesai, hanya untuk melihat ia tersenyum melihat kelihaian pemain idolanya di lapangan.

Cinta memang aneh…

Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum bodoh saat Jongin berteriak girang atau memekik kesal saat terjadi "drama" di pertandingan itu. Aku sudah membuatkannya teh hangat saat jeda pertandingan tadi. Ia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Jongin memelukku erat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan leher ku saat tim lawan Chelsea itu mendapat tendangan penalty. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya. Ia menyuruhku untuk melihat dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi di lapangan. Jonginku ini lucu sekali….~

Apa ia juga memeluk Luhan dan Minho hyung saat mereka menonton bareng?

Pemikiran itu membuatku kembali gundah. Aku harus ikut pokoknya kalau Jongin menonton bola bersama mereka. Tidak ingin saja mereka menikmati pelukan dari Jongin ku yang manis ini.

Tendangan penalty itu berhasil ditepis oleh kiper Chelsea ternyata. Hebat juga kiper yang memakai pelindung kepala itu. Jongin melompat girang mengetahuinya. Ia memeluk ku dan memamerkan kalau tim Chelsea memiliki pertahanan terbaik dan Kiper yang handal di Inggris. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti tentang _rule of game_ sepakbola, jadi saat Jongin menjelaskan ini dan itu, aku hanya diam mengamati wajahnya saat ia berbicara tanpa tahu apa arti ucapannya.

Jongin bersorak senang dan memeluk ku girang saat terjadi Gol untuk Chelsea. Melihat orang menonton bola ternyata lucu dan menyenangkan ya?

Aku tidak mengetahui fakta ini sebelum melihat langsung Jonginku saat ini. Biasanya aku hanya mengutuk suara nya dan Luhan hyung yang mengganggu tidur kami saat malam hari.

_HUNKAI_

Kini pertandingan telah selesai dengan skor 0-2 untuk kemenangan Chelsea. Dan kami berdua masih berada di ruang TV ini. Ku lihat wajah Jongin merona senang. Aku mengacak rambutnya lembut. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku dan memelukku senang karena dia bilang Luhan pasti iri karena timnya berada di posisi atas dibanding tim idola Luhan.

"Sehun ah…gomawo sudah menemani ku malam ini. Pasti aku akan sedikit bosan jika tak ada kau disini. Cepatlah pergi tidur. Kau pasti lelah dan mengantuk dari tadi karena menemani ku kan ?"

"Tidak Jongin …aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali, aku senang menemanimu"

"Ya sudah, cepatlah tidur sana, kau pasti lelah" ujar Kai sambil mendorong ku

"Aku tidak merasa lelah dan keberatan selama itu bisa membuatmu bahagia Jongin ….

aku bahkan bersedia dan senang hati untuk menemanimu tinggal di London dan bersamamu menghabiskan masa tua kita disana. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang menemanimu menonton pertandingan Chelsea tiap pekan seperti yang kau harapkan. Aku juga akan menyukai sepakbola dan menghafal nama-nama pemain Chelsea itu agar aku tidak bingung saat kau bercerita padaku nanti. Aku tidak ingin kau anggap bodoh karena buta tentang sepakbola. Aku akan berusaha keras mengenali pemain-pemain bola dan mengetahui aturan sepakbola walaupun aku malas dan tak ingin. Bila perlu aku akan kursus tiap minggu pada Xiumin dan Minho hyung kalau kau hanya suka pada namja yang mahir menggocek bola. Aku akan melakukan itu semua agar kau melihat ku Jongin ah…"ucapku panjang lebar.

"…."

"Jongin aku serius dengan…"

"Apa kau baru saja melamar ku Sehun ah?" potong Jongin cepat.

Ku lihat Jongin menatap ku dalam. Aku jadi gugup.

"Aku sudah lama menyukai mu, tapi kau tidak peka terhadap perasaanku sepertinya"

Kini Jongin memelukku erat dan menangis pelan dibahuku.

Aku mengelus punggung Jongin untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Kau harus rajin bekerja mulai besok. Kau tau biaya menikahi ku tidak lah murah dan kau harus memiliki tabungan yang banyak jika akan mengajak ku tinggal di London Sehun ah. Apalagi biaya hidup disana sangatlah mahal kau tau?" jawab Jongin sambil terisak.

"Ya…aku akan bekerja keras untuk mu Jongin, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mewujudkan cita-cita mu dan masa depan kita. Aku akan menabung dan tidak boros lagi, Aku berjanji!"

Jongin tersenyum manis menatap ku. Aku membalas senyumnya dan mengelus pipi nya yang memerah. Tiba-tiba Jongin mencium bibir ku cepat lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dan bilang "aku tidur duluan"

"…"

Sepertinya ia malu…

Aku masih terdiam terpaku di ruangan ini. Apa Jongin baru saja benar-benar menerima cintaku? Aku tersenyum senang meraba bibir ku yang baru dikecup Jongin.

Sepertinya aku akan memimpikan Jongin lagi malam ini…yehet!

_FIN_

Cerita diatas sedikit terinspirasi fakta Jongin yang seorang fans berat Chelsea (true bluers)

Dan Luhan yang fans Man. United (Mancunian).

Jongin pernah bilang di fanpage EXO, wawancara dan acara radio kalau ia sangat suka Chelsea dan punya impian liat langsung pertandingannya ke london.

Fans-fans Jongin di korea dan di seluruh dunia juga banyak yang ngasi gift berupa jersey2 atau marchandise Chelsea asli dari London plus tanda tangan pemain Chelsea. Jongin beruntung bget!

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk tetap menulis FF.


End file.
